Captain Reggie Warrin
}} Captain Reggie Warrin is a character in the Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic webcomic by Dozerfleet Comics. When his National Guard base is attacked, he sets out to avenge his teammates by hunting the Ice Chimps all the way to Lansing to stop their madness. He ultimately becomes an ally of the Topaz Division Gorillas. Top quote "Why do I get stuck with all this monkey business?" Abilities and equipment As a National Guard captain, Reggie has quite an arsenal of weapons at his disposal after the base is raided by the Ice Chimps and his comrades have been turned into cats. He uses these with his combat training to fight back however he can. However, realizing he is still only human, he is aware that he is vulnerable to nearly all Ice Chimp attacks. He takes special pains to avoid the Felinus Transmogrin's beams, as he would rather die from a bullet than suffer the humiliation of also being turned into a cat. Character bio ''Q-Basic Gorillas'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas (webcomic) Reggie began his career with a lot of promise, rising through the ranks to become a captain. However, he was unprepared for the assault on his base by the Ice Chimps, and his teammates were no match for the Felinus Transmogrin as it was being wielded by them. He decided to avenge his comrades, turned into cats, by chasing the Ice Chimps all the way to Lansing. However, he found that they had gone to great lengths to cripple the National Guard all across Michigan. His efforts to fight them single-handedly led to him instead having an encounter with the Topaz Division Gorilla known as Burrpatch. Burrpatch quickly explained the situation to Reggie, and he agrees to let Burrpatch help Stacey Mirafuentes attempt a rescue of her mother and their church from the latest Ice Chimp attack. Reggie himself contacts National Guard posts in other states, as well as Homeland Security. He doesn't wait for his rendezvous, instead opting to go in and face the Ice Chimps alone as soon as he has an opportunity. He proves to be a useful ally to the Gorillas in the Battle for Lansing. ''Orangutans of Fire'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire For his part, the government awards him with being promoted to a Homeland Security position. He becomes a liaison for the Gorillas in Washington, along with George Mirafuentes becoming an ambassador. He helps out where he can in the situation in Mexico; but realizes that he is by himself no match for the Pyrangutans. ''Obliteration'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Obliteration Reggie soon realizes the gravity of the situation when Lord Milabari turns himself and his men into a new form of Ice Chimp. He flees with his family to help Queen Mazicha in Montana defend what remains of Qilantan society after Milabari instigates martial law in America and declares war on all Q-bases worldwide. Personality Reggie tends to have a very no-nonsense, business-obsessed approach to getting things done. However, he does take the time to listen to third parties in an ordeal before making judgment calls. His discretion and restraint allowed the Gorillas and US National Guard to form an alliance that lasted until Milabari's conquest of Washington. He is demonstrably a man who cares a great deal about family, God, and country. But he also knows when he is overwhelmed. Even so, his strong sense of duty and heroism can interfere with his judgment, resulting in him nearly sacrificing himself needlessly at times. Development Reggie was very quickly decided as a side character to show human interest growing in the Gorillas, as well as a way to tie up loose ends politically the would invariably arise when the Qilantan Gorillas' and Ice Chimps' existence became known to mankind. However, he was kept as generic a character as possible in order to not distract from the Gorillas being the well-rounded characters that would receive prime story focus. See also * George Mirafuentes * Burrpatch * Q-Basic Gorillas: The Webcomic * Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire * Q-Basic Gorillas: Obliteration External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/37520951 Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic film pitch concept art album] at DeviantArt * Human allies of Topaz for The Sims 3 at DzMD Category: Q-Basic Gorillas characters Category: Orangutans of Fire characters Category: Obliteration characters